


Good Boy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Omega!Percy, Praise, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is a strong, independent omega. He's the gods damn savior of Olympus, after all. But many nasty alphas still think that that makes him a bad omega. Omegas shouldn't be strong or independent, he should be docile and stay at home so his alpha can provide for him.Sometimes, Percy lets that get to him and he starts doubting if he is a good omega.It's a good thing his alpha has a sense for when that happens and knows exactly how to reassure Percy that he indeed is not just a good omega, but the perfect omega - the perfect omega for Nico.





	

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Good Boy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Good Boy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, praise kink

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Percy is a strong, independent omega. But in a world ruled by alphas, he often feels like being strong and independent makes him a failure as an omega. Because omegas should be docile, sweet little things that let their alphas make all the decisions. His alpha is more than glad and eager to assure Percy of just how good and perfect and precious he is to Nico.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Good Boy_

"Sh, you're such a good boy for me, so good. My precious, good little omega..."

Percy whimpered and writhed beneath his alpha. His eyes were glassy and half-lid as he watched his alpha above, thrusting hard and sharp, the giant, thick alpha-cock filling him out _so good_.

"Ni—ico", whimpered Percy, baring his neck. "Please, alpha, please, please, please..."

"Sh, it's alright, I'll give you what you need. I'll give you everything you want", promised Nico. "Always. I will always give you everything you need, always, my love..."

His voice was dark and his Italian accent was thick, as it always seemed to be when the alpha was in the throws of pleasure. Hearing him speak was like a drug to Percy during sex. Well, if he was being honest, it always was like a drug to Percy, but it was even more addictive when Percy had his alpha's hard, thick, perfect cock inside of him, filling him and making him feel complete. Percy hooked his legs around Nico's waist and easily rolled them over, making Nico huff in amusement. Percy offered a small, deliriously aroused grin. The omega leaned down and kissed his alpha deeply, hands spread out wide and greedily groping Nico's chest and abdomen, running the pads of his fingers over taunt, strong muscles. Nico's skin was slick with sweat, the muscles beneath hard and feeling so good in Percy's hands. Percy's kiss was filled with hunger and greed.

"I'm not going fast enough for you, eh?", chuckled Nico amused when they parted.

"No", complained Percy with a glare. "There's a limit even to my begging, Nick. When I ask so nicely for your knot, you're supposed to _give me your gods damn knot_."

Nico continued chuckling as Percy ran his hands along Nico's arms, pinning the alpha's wrists to the bed in a bruising manner. He marveled at his omega's strength. A groan escaped Nico when Percy started riding him for earnest. There was so much power behind Percy's movement, strong thighs lifting the omega up high and then bringing him down hard again. Nico's knot had already started swelling a couple minutes ago – having Percy in whatever way always made him want to knot his pretty omega. Heck, just _seeing_ Percy made Nico want to knot his perfect, beautiful omega. Nico hissed as he felt the tight, slick ring of muscles press down on the swell of his knot. Percy growled in approval, only going harder until he finally managed to force Nico's ever-growing knot into his hole. Percy howled – downright howled – as his alpha's knot was finally inside of him. Nico offered a pleased grin as he heard that deeply primal sound. He tugged on his wrists, signaling for his omega to let go. Percy did, albeit unwillingly. Nico grasped Percy's waist and rolled them over to have Percy sprawled beneath him once more. Now it was Nico's turn to fuck Percy as hard as possible, riding out the last swelling of his knot and how it stretched Percy more than his cock could, more than anything ever could. Percy whimpered in a broken way as Nico's knot reached its full volume and effectively locked the mated pair together. Percy came, even without touching his own cock, as he always did when Nico knotted him because that was just his favorite thing ever. Nico growled deeply the moment his omega came, mouth and teeth finding Percy's neck, nibbling and kissing the mate-mark he had left there all those months ago, reminding his omega just who he belonged to. Percy breathed shakily while Nico was teasing the mate-mark.

"Such a good, pretty omega. So, so good for me", whispered Nico into his ear. "Gonna be a good boy and take all my cum, right? Like the obedient _good boy_ you are."

Percy whined desperately – and the next moment, Nico came, deep inside of Percy. It took a while for the alpha to finish, shooting more and more cum into the depth of his omega. Once he was done, Nico gently adjusted them both so Nico was laying behind Percy, arms tightly around the omega while his knot made sure to keep them locked together for at least another ten minutes.

"My perfect little omega", praised Nico, kissing the back of Percy's neck.

"...Thanks, Nick", whispered Percy and relaxed some.

He was a strong, independent omega. He was the savior of Olympus, one of the Chosen Seven, he now had his own job and income even though he had an alpha who could provide for him. Omegas were fighting hard for equality, but there were still too many nasty voices. People saying Percy wasn't a good omega, wasn't enough of an omega. Because an omega with an alpha should let his alpha take care of him. Working omegas were accepted, as long as they were unmated. But once they had an alpha, people still expected them to just drop it all and become pretty little spouses to tend to the house and the children. Percy was strong, yes. But Percy was also doubt-ridden from the years before the wars, his time with Gabe and the nasty bullies who used to make fun of him for being a male omega. And every now and again, Percy would still let the nasty voices get to him and he would start doubting himself. Doubting that he was a good enough omega for Nico. Thinking that Nico would be better off with a docile house omega who would be gladly taken care of by the strong alpha, quit his job, stay home to tend to the household and bear however many children his alpha would ask of him. The fact that Nico had been born in the 1920s when omegas still indeed used to do just all of that, when the idea of an omega taking care of themselves, having their own income and paying for their own stuff, was something utterly unimaginable. The thing was? Nico didn't care. Not one bit. He didn't want some obedient omega who leaned on him to do everything. He wanted the beautiful, strong, independent omega he had fallen for the day he had swooped into Nico's life and saved him and his sister. Nico always knew to read Percy's moods and knew when Percy needed the reassurance that he was indeed the perfect omega. Perfect for Nico.

"No need to thank me for telling the truth, Percy", said Nico, stealing a gentle kiss from soft lips. "You _are_ my perfect omega, my good boy."

Percy huffed and took a shaky breath, eyes closed in bliss as he enjoyed his alpha's reassuring words. "You're perfect too, you know. My perfect alpha. I love you, Nick."

He craned his neck enough to kiss Nico, the Italian smiling pleased. "Tell me what happened?"

Percy sighed and leaned against his alpha. "New PE teacher. Alpha douche, coach of the football team. Making rude comments that a mated omega shouldn't flaunt around like that..."

Percy was a PE teacher for omegas and the swim coach and Nico? Nico loved seeing Percy happy, proud of every single one of his students. "Don't listen to the bastard, love. You're a good omega."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that this fandom needs more omega!Percy and that I want to write every Percy OTP of mine set in the ABO-verse at least once. So this is part of a series of oneshots about exactly that; omega!Percy with a variety of different partners, all stories unrelated. Now, a little warning, due to the nature of the ABO-verse, I've decided to include not just my slash-ships in this (because, it may come as a surprise to you guys, but I DO have straight Percy ships). Because female alphas equal dick girls, which means no penis-in-vagina sex. So there WILL be straight ships in this collection and they will feature girls fucking Percy with alpha cocks, so if that's something that makes you uncomfortable, just skip all the straight stories in this collection and stick to the gay ones! ;)
> 
> You can find my **updating schedule ON MY PROFILE** where you get to see what pairing will be posted next!


End file.
